Sister of an Exorcist
by xXJeaneaXx
Summary: Kanda comes back from a mission with a girl who just happens to be Allen's little sister, Allison Walker. How will she like her new home at the Black Order? Will she aide them in defeating The Millennium Earl?


I followed a tall black-haired man (er…teenager) into an extremely messy office. I attempted to avoid stepping on any papers, but eventually gave up when I ran out of tile to step on, and lifted my head to finally look at something other than the floor. It was a large room surrounded by several bookcases with hundreds of thousands of books that I would love to read one day.

"And who might this be?" A tall black-haired man in a lab coat asked the person who brought me here.

"She has innocence." The taller man said plainly.

"Is that why I'm here? If you don't mind, I'd like an explanation please." I asked politely.

"Kanda must not explained to you what innocence is." The scientist nodded to himself.

"Actually, I already know what you're talking about. I was referring to why I'm at the Black Order. I was pretty much dragged here against my will, and I'd like it if you could tell me why. I couldn't even pack anything."

"You mean, you know about akuma too?" I had intrigued the scientist.

"Of course. General Yeegar had taken care of me as a child, and he taught me about akuma and my innocence." I smiled when I remembered how much fun it was being with everyone. He and his finders especially had become my surrogate family. Thierry and Pierre become brothers to replace the one I had lost, and General Yeegar had become my grandpa.

"Does General Yeegar still work for the Order?" I asked as my hope of seeing everyone again flickered. I also noticed that the person who brought me here had disappeared, but shrugged it off.

"Yes, he does. May I ask why?"

"Can you please let me see him?"

"How about you and I make a deal? If you become an exorcist, I'll tell you where he is."

"Deal." I said quickly

"May I ask what your name is then?"

"Allison Walker. It's nice to meet you Mister…" I bowed

"Chief of the Science Division and Supervisor of The Black Order's European branch Komui Lee, but you can just call me Komui." He smiled as he outstretched his hand to me

"It's nice to meet you, Komui." I returned his smile with my own and shook his hand

"Before you can become an exorcist, we have to do a few formalities first."

"That's fine."

An alarm went off somewhere and Komui went running out of the office I assume is his, and of course I followed him into a dark room with a glass box in the middle that was surrounded by other scientists. Three people were on the screen, a redhead, a scary looking guy, and a white-haired boy with…a scar…

"Al?" I muttered to myself, since Komui had already run out of the room.

"Do you know Allen?" A teenage girl not much older than me asked

I shook my head.

'I need to wait until I'm sure it's him.' I thought to myself

"And you are…?"

"Oh, right. My name's Allison. I'm a new exorcist."

"My name's Lenalee. It's nice to meet you, but I have to go help those three before my brother gets them killed." She pointed to the box, and ran out.

"Brother?" I sweatdropped, and followed her out

"Is he cooking them?!" I screamed when I saw the scene before me. The redhead was sitting on top of a giant omelet doused in ketchup, and Al and the scary guy were being sautéed by a giant robot that Lenalee had kicked into submission. I helped the two up from the nightmare that I'm happy I wasn't a part of with a smile.

"Ali? Is that you?" Al said rubbing his eyes like he'd just woken up from a nap

"So, it really is you, Al!" I hugged my brother around the waist as he patted me on the head.

Once Lenalee finished apologizing to the tall scary looking guy, she turned to Al and I with confusion on her face (maybe even a hint of jealousy).

"Do you know her, Allen?"

"Yup, this is my little sister Ali." He smiled down at me

"Your sister is just my type!" The redhead drooled

"You're not dating my sister." Al said with an evil face that made the redhead put his hands up in defense and sweatdrop before backing away.

~Time skip~

Once again I was standing in Komui's office with Al and his friends whose names I finally know as: Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory. There was also one of the scientists from earlier standing next to Komui named Reever

"Let me get this straight. You're saying it was Krory, and not Cross who's been living in the castle the whole time?" Komui asked

"That's right. Cross did visit the castle, but for a short time." Lavi explained

"Dear heavens. Where in the world is Cross? Though he's still missing, we did find Krory, so then the operation wasn't a total loss." Komui sighed. "And by the way…" The look on Komui's face looked like the devil's when he turned to Krory and I.

~Time skip~

Krory and I were held down on chairs that probably belong in a dentist's office in some clinic of sorts. I really hate going to the doctor's office, so my eyes were darting from one side of the room to the next hoping to find a way to free myself while Krory cried for mercy. When I saw what Komui was holding, I almost had a nervous breakdown, but fainted when I saw the sharp tip of one of the drills.

"Not a shot…" I mumbled before slumping down into my seat.

~Time skip~

When I came to I was on some levitating thing going down into a dark place at the bottom of the order.

"W-Where?" I managed to stutter as my head moved from one side to the other trying to place myself somewhere

"So, you finally woke up?" Lavi laughed, and I rolled my eyes at him

I stood up and looked over one of the railings to see if we were going to touch the floor. Ever since the moment I walked in, I wondered if this place had a stopping point or if it was a bottomless pit, but before I could see which was right, white glowing hands wrapped around me, and pulled me off the ground.

"Put me down!" I started kicking and screaming, but the hands didn't release their grip, and I heard similar screams coming from Krory.

"I'm going to die here." I started sobbing trying to accept my horrible fate. If Komui's planning on killing me, does that mean grandpa's dead? To be honest, I wouldn't doubt it if this kind of thing happens daily. He probably had a heart attack... I sweatdropped at my thought process.

"Hevlaska, so what do you think? Do they have what it takes?"

~Time skip~

"I'm starting to wonder if I can live a normal life in a place like this." Krory sighed

"I don't think that this is worth it. I should've just tried to find grandpa and everyone else on my own." Animated tears ran down my face, but were quickly wiped away by my walked into a room with a huge sign hanging from one to the other that read 'Welcome Arystar Krory and Allison Walker' and what looked like everyone in the order talking and eating on two sides of the room with Al and my new friends in the middle.

"You two alright? You look a little pale." Someone said from the crowd, but I was too busy trying to count how many people were in the room. There's no way the place could fit in one room…right?

"We're glad you two could make it to your party." Lavi smiled

"Everyone pitched in to put it together." Allen added

"All this for me?" Krory sniffled

"Thank you very much." I bowed to them

"Here's a cup just for you two." Lenalee handed us both a cup with our initials on it filled with tea

"It's an herbal tea. It's to help of relax." Allen explained

"Thank you." Krory and I said in unison, although Krory's was a bit more dramatic

"Of course. You're family now." Allen smiled

"Welcome home guys!" Lenalee cheered which earned a "Yeah!" From the group of scientists behind her

"Family…" I whispered to myself. I knew what the word meant, but for some reason it sounded different. This time, I think I'll be able to keep my family.

"It's good to be home!" Krory cheered. He looked pretty pathetic with the two boogers hanging out of his nose, and a steady stream of tears coming from both eyes. I was scared of him? Ha! Joke's on me.

"I've never been so happy in my life!" He cheered, and blew his nose on Lavi's scarf. I giggled at the scene with Al and Lenalee. That's right. You're home. This is your home now. The fun soon came to an end when Krory accidentally spilled his tea on Komui's robot Sir Komlin IV which may have shorted some of his circuits.

"Sir Komlin, beautify this place!" Komui barked at the robot

"Yes, sir." The robot replied, and soon after there was a scream from Komui.

"Beautification, completed!" Komui's face was covered in make-up, although I must say. He looked gorgeous!

"Oh, wow…" Al sighed

"This can't be good." I added before running behind him.

"Everyone's dirty. I'll make you all beautiful!" The robot yelled

"Stay away from me! I don't wear make-up!" I screamed

Soon, the whole place was filled with the screams of Sir Komlin IV's victims, and the only ones left were the exorcists. Lenalee decided she'd had enough, and kicked the Sir Komlin III reincarnation to Timbuktu.

"We're safe now..." Lenalee started, but was silenced when she looked around the room

"I'm surrounded by morons!" she sighed when she saw the rest of the Order had taken a liking to their new looks despite the fact that they're men…

"We're all in this together." I reassured her while my brother, Lavi, and Krory all fell on their faces.


End file.
